Missing
by FanFiction127
Summary: When the girls get kidnapped by a new villain, things start to arise. When try get the back, try all have scratches. Some more than others. But the guys will never understand. The scars say that much. Bbrea, Flinx, Cybee, Robstar, and more


Looking back at it I wish it had never happened. But why did it happen?

_**-Raven-.**_

As reality settled back in, so did the light. The darkness seemed to stay at bay for once in the oast four months, and what was once so wrong almost felt right. Almost.

The drowsiness began to fade and the world began to resurface. Ravens eyes gently opened. Light was being casted onto her, as was heat.

The sight before her was a blurry mess. Nothing was in focus. She kept blinking, but it would disappear, at least not from one eye. But then she remembered why.

-**flashback-**

_"Get back here!" he yelled, but she didnt listen. She couldnt be here longer. But she had to. Maybe if she had the strength she could find a way out._

_But tgen it came, reality. The dream of leaving hit her, quite literally._

_With a bang she hut the floor. Looking down tgere was blood. Her blood. Her Left eye was sore, and blood traced from the creese. It was above the cheek bone, but close ebough to the eye to sting._

_"lock her up, and twach her a lesson"_

_**-End Flashback-**_

She reached up and touched the mark, it still stung, but a pice of cloth was over it. As she continued to look around she realized where she was.

_'My room? but how?' _She thought. After a minute her good eye finally settled to the room. She wanted to get up but something stopped, something sharp.

Her eye moved down to her leg. a bandage rested around her hips, and continued down to her right thigh. A part of baggy pants were in the dresser, next to a pair of crutches. Raven tried to find anything around the room, more specifically a clock. But she couldnt find one.

Her eyes travel back to the nightstand. There was a note, and a communicator next to the pants.

_'Raven, when you wake up tap this.' _It read. But did she really want to risk this being a dream? No, but she needed to survive, even if this was a dream. As her hand hit the comunicater a small buzzing noise went off.

"shit" She whispered. After a moment of waighting the door slid open. She trird to see who it was, but it was practically useless.

"Raven?" The guy asked. But she knew that voice anywhere.

"Robin?" She asked, trying to see him. The wind was taken away from her when she felt his arms wrap around her. She tried to hug back but couldnt find the strength.

"Robin?" she asked again. He slowly let go and smiled, but that dissapeard as he saw her cheek.

"wanna get up, everyones ben waiting to see you" He smiled, thinking about how much beastbiy missed her.

"everyone? including-"

"yes, we got the others when we got you" He smuoed again.

"thank you Robin" She smiled. He looked over to tge desk, seeing rge sweats and crutches.

"How about you get dressed and ill help you out. ok?" She nodded and let him leave the room.

With a solid breath she moved her legs over the bed. As she did this she had to hold her breath, keep herself from screaming at the pain.

The clothimg was soft, and baggy. It went well with the tightness of tge shirt. Of course she was happy it was long sleve.

"Robin?" She called. Withing a moment he was back in the room.

"i- can u- h-help me" He smiked at her. But he knew this attitude would be gone soon.

He reached over to the cruches, handing them to her. She took them and tried to stand, but fate wasnt quiet on her side.

"easy, take your time" He assured her. And so she tried again, this time standing. of course it took her a moment to finally gain a some-what perfect balance.

"you good?" He asked.

"yea, lets go" She whispered. He walked over to the door and opened it. She slowly made her way out, and down the hall. When they reached the main door she had to stop, catch her breath. Nobody had seen her weak. Nobody. Not even Beastboy. Sure tehy saw her weak, but sje still had dignity, here...she didn't.

"You got this" She looked over at robin. His smile always made her feel safer, but tge feelings they had was purely as family. They protected each otger, and tahts what he was doing now.

Light began to flood into the hallway. Raven couldnt help but look away. It made her bad eye get darker, and the ither get brighter. A small headache started to flood in.

Any noise taht nay have once been, stopped. All eyes moved to the girl in the doorway, hiding from the light.

"A fad fell on her shoulder. She looked up and knee she had to move, even if she couldn't. And thus she did. Moving wasnt easy, and it wasnt going to be for a while, but hearing the little girl, who raven treated as a daughter, call her name, made it all worth it.

"RAVEN!" Melvin called. Before she knew it the girl had ran over and hugged her. Ravens hrad turned towards Robin, asking for hrlp. She xouldnt leave the girl, but there wasnt much she could do at the moment.

"Hie about we let raven sit down first ok" Robin said polightly. The little girl looked up at raven. She tried to smile, but nothing came.

"o-ok" she said sadly, but her smile returned when Raven reached out a hand. She look it and lead raven to the couch. Before she sat she noticed someone. More specifically, a green someone. Her breath hitched, but she couldnt let anyone know that.

The green chnagling sat up and stood next to her. Before either of them could do much of anytjing, she hugged him. Only one hand found its way around him, the other bing used for support.

"i missed yiu" He whisoered, ketting hihis arms go around her.

"yea, me too"


End file.
